Narumi Uzumaki and the Daiyokai
by Monster King
Summary: Read to find out more about this hopefully unique story Rated M to be safe


Narumi Uzumaki and the Daiyokai

Legends

Conversation

'Using a Technique'

SHOUTING

'SHOUTING A TECHNIQUE'

_Thoughts/Documents Being Read/Narrative or Flashback or Dream or Vision Dialogue_

_Telepathic Conversation or Flashback or Dream or Vision Conversation_

'_Flashback or Dream or Vision using a Jutsu' _

_FLASHBACK OR DREAM OR VISION SHOUTING_

'_FLASHBACK OR DREAM OR VISION SHOUTING A JUTSU'_

**Jinchuriki in Version Two or Yokai in True Form or Biju in Biju form shouting **

'**Jinchuriki in Version Two using a technique'**

**JINCHURIKI IN VERSION TWO OR YOKAI IN TRUE FORM OR BIJU IN BIJU FORM SHOUTING**

'**JINCHURIKI IN VERSION TWO SHOUTING A JUTSU'**

(Side Notes)

Notes: I have crafted a hopefully unique story verse to fit this story verse and hopefully you will enjoy this universe and story

Introduction Arc

Episode One: Enter Narumi

_She was Narumi Uzumaki the Jinchuriki of the Kyubi no Kitsune, Troublemaker and because of the Kyubi hated resident of Konohagakure whom also had a love for practical jokes that often got her into trouble with Konoha's older residents. Actually even those whom liked her mostly Shinobi like her Grandfather figure Hiruzen Sarutobi the Third Hokage of Konoha though he did find them amusing as they kept his ANBU "busy" got annoyed by the pranks. Naruto had to endure a lot of grief and later after she got on grounds that they "needed more space" kicked out of the Orphanage physical abuse from the majority of Konoha's denizens. Actually more than once the majority of the Civilian Council tried to for often petty reasons kick her out of Konoha or worse._

_Hiruzen and those few Civilian Council members who decided to actually honor his father's wishes as well as the vast majority of the Shinobi Council managed to barely defeat those motions. The "Younger Generation" was thanks to on penalty of death as it was labeled treason to mention it remained ignorant of Narumi's status as a Jinchuriki. Thus they were divided between those whom bullied Narumi, merely disliked or outright Ignored Narumi and those whom liked her. When she was five after enduring a hellish childhood Naruto was taking on a training trip by Jiraiya of the Sannin that was to last until she was 12 at which point she would come back so that he would be able to start her career as a Shinobi. _

_The first things she learned from Jiraiya other than things like the history of the Shinobi world and Chakra itself were three basic Chakra control exercises. The first one she mastered was the Leaf Concentration exercise which saw her focusing all of her chakra onto the leaf on her forehead all the while ignoring the distractions that Jiraiya provided for her. She mastered the exercise within a days' time and soon began to have her learn the Tree "Climbing" Exercise._

Time: 6:35 AM

Date: Sunday, May 5th, 112 ATF (Stands for After the Founding which refers to the founding of the first Shinobi village)

Location: Elemental Nations aka the Eastern Lands aka the Shinobi Lands-Land of Fire-Interior of the Land of Fire-Chuba Province-Forest Clearing where Narumi is about to start his first Tree "Climbing" practice session near a town containing a hot springs

So I channel a certain amount of Chakra to the bottom of my feet I can walk up the side of a tree? Asked Narumi and Jiraiya nodded yes and if you channel too little you will fall off the side; if you put too much Chakra into it you will push yourself off the tree and break it. Got it Sensei said Narumi causing Jiraiya to sigh and shake his head before telling Narumi that she was going to be back in an hour claiming that he had an important errand to do. _Wonder what does he do on those errands of his? _Thought Narumi as she prepared to do as she was asked by her now departed Sensei.

_By the time Jiraiya whom had been conducting research for his books returned much to his surprise Narumi had mastered the exercise and then the following day she mastered the Water Walking Exercise. With these exercises out of the way Jiraiya began Narumi's training in the Three Academy Jutsu's namely the Body Replacement Technique, the Clone Technique and the Transformation technique. She mastered The Kawarimi and Henge No Jutsu within a span of a week but ran into a lot of Trouble with the Bunshin no Jutsu but by the end of their first month of training she had been able to with a lot of Chakra drainage preform said technique. Preforming and mastering were completely different things and Jiraiya than begin to teach Narumi Basic Academy Taijutsu._

_Three months later on Narumi's 6__th__ birthday Jiraiya decided that Kyubi's negative influence on Narumi's chakra reserves were the reasons for her Clone problems to as a birthday gift teach her a certain technique. This technique a complicated and thanks to the manner that it worked B-ranked technique was to compensate for as mentioned earlier her inability to perform the basic Bunshin no Jutsu. That technique was the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu or Shadow Clone Technique normally only usable by Jounin with well-developed Chakra reserves and good Chakra control. But because he suspected Narumi to have potentially insane amounts of Chakra and given despite Narumi's reputation his students high levels of intelligence he expected her to come through with the training_

Time: 7:60 AM

Date: Thursday, October 10th, 112 ATF

Location: Elemental Nations aka the Eastern Lands aka the Shinobi Lands-Land of Fire-Interior of the Land of Fire-Sogo Province-A forest clearing near a town with a renowned Hot springs

Today student were going to learn a new Jutsu! Said Jiraiya in a dramatic tone of voice YES A NEW JUTSU! Shouted the excited blonde pumping a fist into the air as soon as she heard the b word New Jutsu. _She is just like you Minato always wanting to learn a new Jutsu_ thought Jiraiya with a smile on his face as he thought of the girl's father and his former student. The Jutsu that were going to learn is called the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu or Shadow Clone Technique spoke Jiraiya watching his student dressed in her typical bright orange and dark black clothing eagerly nod his head in response. Rather than creating like the standard Clone Technique an mere intangible copy of the user the Shadow Clone Technique creates a solid body said Jiraiya.

He could tell that Narumi was intrigued by what she was hearing and thus Jiraiya continued on with his explanation about the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. As stated beforehand Shadow Clones are solid copies of the user whose Chakra is evenly distributed amongst each clone giving them a fraction of the users power said Jiraiya. The clones can perform many physically demanding tasks on their own and even preform any technique the user knows though they can only do so once said Jiraiya. In addition anything the clones experience during their existence is eventually once the clone is dispersed relayed to the user making them useful for spying and better yet training said Jiraiya.

Finally since they are actual copies of the user Byakugan users cannot tell the difference between the user and his or hers clones as they all have the same amount of Chakra said Jiraiya. Of course there are drawbacks to using the technique the first is that they can at least at first only take a single solid hit from an enemy before dispersing. Though with time and practice with the technique the endurance and power of your Shadow clones can increase said Jiraiya. The Second weakness is related to how the clones are created and creating too much can potentially use up all of your chakra if it is low to begin with or you're past your "limit" said the Toad Sage.

Let me guess the next weakness is that since the Clone's experiences are relayed to the user of the techniques doing too much with your clones can mentally strain you said Narumi. Jiraiya smiled s_he catches on to things quicker than anyone could have expected! _Thought a very impressed Jiraiya as he nodded in Narumi's direction. Yes that is correct Narumi oh and one more thing here is the Hand Seal for the technique said Jiraiya and Narumi watched as he crossed both of his hands middle and index fingers with each other. That is known as the Clone Seal it is separate from the other 12 basic hand seals that we have discussed now watch as I summon a Shadow Clone said Jiraiya.

He made the Clone Seal gesture 'Kage Bunshin no Jutsu' said Jiraiya and Narumi watched in fascination as the clone of Jiraiya came into being. While I am gone work on the Shadow Clone technique and good luck! Spoke Jiraiya whom after dispersing the clone went off to do his "research" once again.

_Narumi would_ _go onto mastering to not just mastering the Shadow Clone Technique which would go onto being one of her more favored techniques and from there she continued to learn new things…_

End of Chapter

Question One: When is Sesshomaru going to appear?

Answer: Next Chapter but he will not be meeting Narumi until depending upon things go Chapter Four or Five

Question Two: How will the pairing of Naruko/Narumi x Sesshomaru develop?

Answer: we shall see as I for now am waiting for their eventual romance to develop on its own suggestions will be welcome however though I may or may not use them to develop the stories plot.

Question Three: How Powerful Is Narumi going to be?

Answer: Powerful Enough to impress and maybe should things develop that way even keep up with Sesshomaru

Well that's it for today's session of Q's & A's and remember please don't flame me should you find this story ridicules or have problems with Grammar I did the best I could to help everyone understand and enjoy the story.


End file.
